Eyes Of Green
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A simple one-shot TsuzukiHisoka fic. Pls R&R!


_Eyes of Green by Orenji Yume_

_A Tsuzuki/Hisoka one-shot fic_

**Shounen-ai themes are present, but nothing concerning adult issues are touched on. If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: Mostly (or entirely) concentrating on Tsuzuki/Hisoka. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yami no Matsuei.**

'Once I saw a pair of lovebirds in a store, snuggling each other so warmly. And then I saw that they had eggs of their own, and were doing everything to ensure warmth for them. At that time, I thought I saw eyes full of such tenderness and loving. And that was the day, I promised myself to finally made the flower in my heart blossom...and I did...'

"Home sweet home!" Tsuzuki declared, as he unlocked the door and switched on the main lights.

Walking past him, Hisoka said disdainfully, "It's not our home. It's just a hotel room."

Upon closing the door, Tsuzuki caught Hisoka's words and twisted it around, "Not our home?"

Eyeing Tsuzuki, Hisoka merely huffed and went inside the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower now."

As Hisoka shut the door, Tsuzuki drew the curtains and sat down on a chair nearby, staring outside and down at the city lights below him. Though they were supposed to have gone back already, Tsuzuki said a little, white lie that ensured him to delay their return and have this night alone with Hisoka, though he thought that Tatsumi most probably knew the actual truth. And Hisoka? He was a little confused and suspicious, but then he did not question much. Since that moment he saw those pair, he could not help but have the thought of him and Hisoka together swimming in his mind.

'I wonder...how to do it without much trouble from Hisoka...' Leaning back, his hand dug inside the pocket of his coat and felt something. And inside his head, countless ideas passed through. Just then, he heard the click of the bathroom door, and he quickly pulled his hand away from his pocket. Arching his head backwards, he could see Hisoka standing there, dressed in a green robe Not a bathrobe, just a type of robe the hotel gives to let you sleep in. ) I went to Japan before and slept in those before. and his hair dripping wet. With a towel in his hand, Hisoka started rubbing his hair.

All of a sudden, a few words slipped from Tsuzuki's mouth, "Happy birthday...Hisoka."

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka stared hard at Tsuzuki. "It's not my birthday!"

Smiling, Tsuzuki sat up, "Yeah, I know...but I have a present for you."

"As if..." Hisoka threw the towel at Tsuzuki. "Stop sprouting nonsense..."

Still, Tsuzuki continued, as he took the towel away from his head, "I'm not. Do you want it?" Standing up, he faced Hisoka, beckoning him. "Come here then...I'll show you..."

Blinking, Hisoka was not sure whether Tsuzuki really meant what he was saying. 'But then again...listening to his rubbish could do no harm...' But part of his heart truly did want to know what was up Tsuzuki's sleeve. Inching forward, Hisoka was soon beside Tsuzuki.

"What is it?" Hisoka's tone was still firm.

Dumping the towel onto Hisoka's head, Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka's chin and kissed him gently on the lips. At first, when Hisoka had the towel on his head, he only concentrated on getting it away and telling Tsuzuki off. But once he lifted the towel away from his face, he felt someone's lips against his...Tsuzuki's. Eyes wide with shock, Hisoka did not dare move. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki was taking this chance to express himself. Very soon, Tsuzuki slowly pulled away from Hisoka, and observed Hisoka's reaction.

Gradually, Hisoka was coming to his senses, and then placed a hand to his lips, "Did you just...is this..." His intense green eyes laid on Tsuzuki and almost immediately, he snapped, "What did you think you just do?! Why did you do that for...?" His voice trailed off as he saw Tsuzuki merely watching him, with a small grin playing on his lips. Irritation started biting his heart and Hisoka cried out. "Aren't you going to bath yet?!"

"I'm going already..." Tsuzuki headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

'That felt good...' In an instance, Tsuzuki's mind was occupied about what had happened just now. Taking off his coat, he hung it on the hook behind the door and ensured that his gift was safe, before drawing the bath.

Outside, Hisoka was brooding over the exact same thing. 'What is he trying to do? Pulling all those worthless pranks on me...it's just a waste of time!' But then, not only was Hisoka frowning over the matter at that moment, he was also had a light shade of red glowing on his cheeks. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Hisoka hurriedly rubbed both palms against his cheeks, trying to get rid of that dreadful blush. 'Stupid...'

……Later……

As Tsuzuki pushed the door open and stepped outside, he saw that Hisoka was standing outside on the balcony, and the soft breeze was playing with his hair. Walking towards him, Tsuzuki placed his towel next to the one hanging on the chair's armrest, and stood beside Hisoka.

Leaning forward against the railing, Tsuzuki broke the silence, "I have another present for you..." Pulling out a clenched fist, Tsuzuki gestured towards it. "In here..."

"Don't try and fool me again," Hisoka warned, and then went back inside the room. "I'm not that stupid."

Turning around, Tsuzuki released his grip over the little velvet box in his hand. 'I'm not trying to fool you now...' Going inside, his eyes travelled to where Hisoka was, lying on one of the beds. Sitting down beside him, Tsuzuki then laid down. Upon seeing this, Hisoka quickly drew his legs away, with a nuance of annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"Get off! Your hair's still wet!" Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a light kick, and at the same time, he sat up.

Turning his head to face Hisoka, Tsuzuki whispered, "Hisoka..." After a few minutes, Tsuzuki finally told him. "Hisoka..." He stretched out a hand, turning it at certain angles as he observed the youth, before finally resting it down. "Do you know? Do you know that...you're beautiful...?"

Reddening slightly at Tsuzuki's words, Hisoka looked away, "Whatever...I don't know what you're talking about."

Tsuzuki turned to lie on his stomach, and then he pulled himself towards Hisoka. In his hand, without letting Hisoka see, he took out a small, sliver ring. Seeing the events unfold one after another, Hisoka protested and tried threatening Tsuzuki. But soon he fell silent and his emerald hues locked with Tsuzuki's purple ones.

Droplets of water fell onto Hisoka, and Tsuzuki raised his hand to put the ring on Hisoka's forehead. With his eyes looking up, Hisoka reached for the ring. At that moment, Tsuzuki quickly slipped the ring onto Hisoka's index finger. Saying nothing, Hisoka merely stared at the ring.

The only words he managed to say was, "This is..."

His partner's response? Stroking Hisoka's hair before his hand ran down to Hisoka's neck, and then leaning forward, Tsuzuki kissed him deeply. Slowly, Hisoka began kissing back, as his hand rested on Tsuzuki's shoulder. It was not long before they drew away.

Caressing Hisoka's face, Tsuzuki whispered into the younger boy's ear, "You are beautiful."

Instead of replying softly and sweetly, Hisoka stared down at himself and grumbled, "Now I'm all wet, thanks to you."

"Okay..." And then Tsuzuki brushed his lips against Hisoka's cheek. "Are you tired yet?"

Eyeing Tsuzuki, Hisoka asked, "Why...?"

Chuckling at Hisoka's expression, Tsuzuki gave a peck on Hisoka's nose before getting up, "Never mind."

……Present……

'Another time, I saw that same pair of lovebirds in a store, flapping their wings madly. And then I saw that they had broken eggs of their own, and were screeching shrilly. At that time, I thought I saw eyes full of such madness and I knew from that instance they were, in fact, unbalanced. And that was the day, I witnessed the flower in my heart wilt...'

"Hisoka..." His eyes were now so blank, and his face was so cold. Hugging his limp body against mine, Tsuzuki recalled what had happened before. (1) 'Blood...darkness...his voice...who was he crying out for? Yes...I remember...it was me...' Just then, Tsuzuki felt something metallic against his arm. Pulling Hisoka away from him, he saw the ring. Rubbing his finger against it, a scene entered Tsuzuki's mind... (2)

……Flashback……

"Never mind," Tsuzuki went to switch off the main lights, before he laid down on the othe bed, with his arms crossed behind his head.

Hisoka asked, "You're going to sleep with wet hair?"

"Yes..." Tsuzuki answered, and then he added playfully. "Would you like to come over my side and sleep with me?" To his surprise, Tsuzuki felt Hisoka's delicate frame press against his body, "Hisoka...you..." Looking down at him, Tsuzuki smiled. "Hisoka..."

Glaring at him, Hisoka told him, "Go to sleep already." Leaning his head against Tsuzuki, Hisoka closed his eyes.

Wrapping an arm against Hisoka, Tsuzuki took this opportunity to enjoy Hisoka's presence. Soon, Tsuzuki heard Hisoka's soft breathing, and with his arm around Hisoka, he could feel his chest rising up and down. Lying awake in the dark, Tsuzuki did not dare close his eyes. Somehow, he had this growing fear in him that he might lose Hisoka one day...very soon...

……End of Flashback……

Eyes of purple, eyes of green,  
eyes that reflect troubles of a teen.  
Just for once, open your mind and heart,  
and let me do the embracing part...

Eyes of emptiness, eyes of sadness,  
eyes that show slight madness.  
I see a crazy couple, and then I see you,  
our love was so short yet true...

Eyes of mourning, eyes of sorrow,  
eyes that do not dare see the light of tomorrow.  
You went away so quickly, too soon,  
thus our kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds under the moon...

END 

**A/N:**

**(1): As to how Hisoka died...I'll leave it to your imagination.**

**(2): Actually, I had a sadder ending in my mind. But later I decided against it...**


End file.
